


Хамэтэ

by IeRey



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хамэтэ – ход-ловушка при игре в го. Не самый лучший ход, намеренно сделанный в расчете на ошибку противника. В Корее го называется падук.<br/>Юнхо работает в отделе, выполняет особые поручения вот уже больше восьми лет, но внезапно все меняется, становится с ног на голову и смешивается так, что уже не разобрать, как следует развязывать этот узел, дабы остаться в живых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хамэтэ

– Апчхи!.. Да чтоб тебя...

Юнхо смял платок, бросил взгляд на часы на приборной панели и покосился на вывеску с крупными буквами, гласившими "аптека".

– Апчхи!.. Ну все...

Он решительно выбрался из машины, на ходу запустил смятый бумажный комок в урну, взбежал по ступенькам, толкнул дверь и под звон колокольчиков ступил внутрь небольшого помещения, наполненного особым медицинским запахом. От этого запаха Юнхо поплохело тут же: сколько он себя помнил, всегда терпеть не мог врачей, больницы, лекарства и аптеки. Знахарей он, впрочем, тоже не жаловал.

Юнхо поднял ворот свитера повыше, чтобы хоть немного оградить себя от неприятного запаха, и уткнулся носом в ближайшую витрину. Справа от него с аптекарем беседовал старичок щеголеватого вида со старомодной тростью в руке. Юнхо невольно навострил уши.

– Эвкалипт эвкалиптом, но вы мне что-нибудь наше посоветуйте.

– Наше вы уже все перепробовали, уважаемый господин, не помогло ведь. Попробуйте эвкалипт. Чем он вам плох?

– Всем... апчхи!.. И что за осень выдалась в этом году? Никогда ведь не болел!

Юнхо полностью разделял праведное возмущение старичка, потому что сам тоже никогда не болел. Ну ладно, иногда все же болел, но очень редко, а тут вот простыл не ко времени. И Юнхо тоже громко чихнул, едва успев выудить из кармана свежий бумажный платок.

Да что ж за напасть такая!

Наконец он отыскал витрину с набором средств от простуды и глупо уставился на несколько полок с коробочками разного цвета и размера. Только присмотрел упаковку с пандой, как старичок тут же раскритиковал этот препарат. Выбрал другой – и тому досталось. Покосился на третий, как последовала длинная лекция о его несостоятельности.

– Говорю же, попробуйте эвкалипт, – повторил аптекарь, но старичок уперся. В отличие от него, Юнхо был согласен даже на эвкалипт, поэтому двинулся к стойке, но тут в кармане завибрировал телефон. Не обычный, а рабочий. Пришлось забыть обо всем и выскочить из аптеки.

– Слушаю.

– Есть заказ. Срочный.

Юнхо захлопнул дверцу автомобиля и перехватил телефон поудобнее.

– Цель?

– Ким Джеджун. Снимок пришлю.

– Метод?

– Нож. Нужно сделать так, чтобы это сочли ограблением. Якобы он оказал сопротивление, ну и погиб, ясное дело. Заказчик просит больше крови, но чтобы смерть наступила не от самих ран, а от кровопотери.

– Какая экзотика. Частный заказ?

– Отделу тоже нужны деньги, а тут платят от души. Почему бы и нет? Все данные пришлю вместе с фото. Ты вообще как после последнего дела?

– Нормально.

– Уверен?

– Нормально, – уже сердито повторил Юнхо. – Что, есть нарекания?

– Нет, но ты едва не провалил дело. Сколько ты уже работаешь в отделе? Десять лет?

– Восемь.

– Восемь – тоже срок. Ну ничего, еще пара заданий – и на покой можно. До связи.

Юнхо выключил телефон и вздохнул. Восемь лет он работал с другим связным, а этот, с которым приходилось иметь дело сейчас, ему совсем не нравился. Были причины. Все задания, какие поручал ему новый связной, вечно выполнялись с осечками. Раньше такого никогда не случалось: и информацию ему давали полную, и указания четкие, и все выполнялось с блеском. А теперь вот вечно накладки. И куда хуже, что политика отдела тоже изменилась: раньше на него полагались – на его умения и навыки, ему доверяли, теперь же он этого не ощущал. Работать приходилось каждый раз по более жесткой схеме, появились и дисциплинарные требования, и много заказов частных, со стороны.

Юнхо больше не чувствовал себя офицером на службе. Он самому себе казался уже обычным киллером, что совершенно его не устраивало.

 

– Надеюсь, ты уже проснулся, ворчун? – Собеседник негромко засмеялся, как будто мог видеть свернувшегося клубком под одеялом Юнхо.

– Иди к черту...

– Ну вот, ты совсем меня не ценишь и не любишь. Куплю щенка и назову его Юнхо – буду воспитывать.

– Как можно ценить и любить такую язву, как ты?

– Как-нибудь. Порадовать новым заданием?

 

Прозвучал тихий сигнал – пришло сообщение. Со странной задержкой по времени. Может быть, небольшие проблемы со связью? Юнхо отвлекся от воспоминаний, полюбовался на фото симпатичного парня и ознакомился с данными. Квартира в центре и дом за городом – жертва часто бывала и там, и тут.

Он вновь посмотрел на фото и немного нахмурился: не давало покоя смутное ощущение, что лицо этого типа ему знакомо. Немного позже Юнхо сообразил, что к чему, когда прочел, что жертва – актер. Потому и знакомое лицо, по телевизору наверняка хоть раз видел, правда, совершенно не помнил, в каком фильме и в фильме ли вообще.

Юнхо опять чихнул, спрятал телефон и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Заказ выглядел совершенно пустяковым, поэтому не вызывал никакого беспокойства. Подумаешь, пару раз резануть ножиком актеришку, дождаться, пока истечет кровью, а после получить заработанные деньги, отмахнувшись от укоров совести и собственных взглядов на мир. Ничего сложного. Важно, что это дело приближало Юнхо к свободе, по которой он скучал уже полгода. Со старым связным работать было легко и приятно, с новым же... С новым связным Юнхо воспринимал свое занятие именно как работу киллера, и она здорово его тяготила.

Он проехал почти через весь город, чтобы заглянуть в уютный подвальчик Сяо.

– Зачастил ты сюда, мой мальчик, – встретила его с улыбкой хозяйка ломбарда. Хотя ломбард был всего лишь прикрытием, о чем прекрасно знали они оба. – Табличку-то поверни.

Юнхо послушно перевернул табличку, сменив надпись "открыто" на "закрыто".

– Плеснуть тебе виски? – Сяо без смущения подобрала юбку и поправила черный чулок на левом бедре. О том, что она вовсе не она, а трансвестит, для которого женский облик стал естественным и привычным, знали тоже они оба. На самом деле Сяо долго не удавалось пристроиться в Корее – до того самого момента, пока он не согласился заниматься прикрытием для государственной структуры. После его дела сразу пошли в гору. В общем-то, Сяо мог больше и не работать в ломбарде – скопил достаточно средств на безбедную жизнь, но, видимо, уже не мог иначе – привык. Да и поклонников ему легче было найти среди тех, кто работал в отделе. Когда живешь по совсем иным законам, чем прочий мир, испытываешь порой необычные желания и начинаешь иначе смотреть на тех же трансвеститов – таких, как Сяо.

Юнхо подумывал мотнуть головой в ответ на предложение, но, вспомнив о злосчастной простуде, все-таки кивнул.

– И что же, красавчик, тебе нужно в этот раз? – вручив ему стакан виски, спросил Сяо.

– Нож. Банально, да?

– Хм... Скорее уж, изысканно. Нож – это сексуально.

Юнхо неопределенно хмыкнул. Это как посмотреть. Нож в постели и впрямь сексуально, а вот в собственном организме он станет явно лишним и плохо совместимым с жизнью.

– Ты же знаешь, я люблю играть, – подмигнул ему Сяо перед тем, как исчезнуть за ширмой. Вернулся он с длинной плоской шкатулкой, которую поставил перед Юнхо, затем небрежно откинул крышку. Внутри на черном бархате лежали ножи. Наверное, у Юнхо заметно расширились зрачки при виде такой красоты, потому что Сяо возмущенно фыркнул:

– Пф... Дети и конфеты, Юнхо и ножи – эти вещи невозможно представить отдельно друг от друга. Наслаждайся, мой мальчик, пока еще можешь.

А вот это уже плохо.

– Ты о чем?

– Сяо тоже кое-что знает. Не считай меня глупышкой. Они разочарованы твоей работой в последнее время.

Ну еще бы...

Юнхо провел ладонью по бархату и тронул пальцами рукоять с тигриной головой. Острый и надежный нож. Немного великоват, чтобы постоянно таскать его с собой, но рука сама тянулась именно к нему. Юнхо осторожно вынул нож и взвесил, положив на ладонь. Хорошо сбалансирован, можно даже метнуть.

– Этот возьму.

– Кто бы сомневался. Тигру – "тигриный коготь" . Бери. Можешь оставить себе. Считай, что это подарок от меня, заслужил.

Отказываться он не стал – ему редко делали подарки. Он даже попытался вспомнить, когда ему что-либо дарили в последний раз. Вспоминал минут пять, но на ум так ничего и не пришло, поэтому без колебаний вложил нож в чехол, подсунутый Сяо, и спрятал на поясе.

Из ломбарда ушел в слегка приподнятом настроении. Наверное, из-за подарка и потому, что виски выпил. Алкоголь отразился на простуде наилучшим образом, по крайней мере, за полчаса Юнхо ни разу не чихнул.

Остаток дня он потратил на поездки к двум домам жертвы. Все осмотрел и облазил, немного понаблюдал. Загородный дом идеально подходил для дела: стоял на отшибе, спуск неудобный, на машине не подъехать, только на своих двоих можно подобраться. Соседка – дряхлая старушонка, она едва ковыляла, так что вряд ли бы почтила внезапным визитом господина Кима и уж точно вряд ли бы успела примчаться на выручку, если бы что-то пошло не так. Хотя Юнхо был уверен, что ни вопли, ни крики, ни выстрелы в доме Кима никого бы не потревожили: низина, много деревьев, отдаленность от других домов. Идеально, да.

Хорошо бы, чтоб Кима понесло на природу. Только вот тут никакой определенности – Ким останавливался и в доме, и в городе бессистемно. Предсказать, где он проведет ночь или день, никто не мог.

Квартира располагалась в центре, в тихом квартале. Высотка, лифт до двадцать пятого этажа, стеклопакеты, пластик, блестящая мишура и чертов консьерж в холле, чтоб его скрутило. У представителей этой профессии обычно память, как у слона, нюх, как у собаки, неудобная дальнозоркость и просто убийственное любопытство. И знают они, как правило, куда больше, чем им полагается. К сожалению, консьержа никто заказать не потрудился, а напрасно. Уж лучше в него воткнуть нож, чем в безобидного актера.

Юнхо пришлось подкараулить фургон цветочника и проникнуть в дом под прикрытием огромной корзины с пышными букетами. Нужную квартиру он отыскал на девятом этаже и тихо постучал. Разумеется, никто не ответил, поскольку хозяин в это время участвовал в съемках.

Юнхо огляделся по сторонам, выудил из кармана две тонкие металлические полоски и поколдовал над замком. Поддел "язычок", зафиксировал стопор и мягко повернул ручку. Дверь открылась с глухим щелчком, и Юнхо быстро просочился в щель.

Внутри витал апельсиновый аромат, и где-то негромко играла музыка.

Юнхо заглянул в каждую комнату, запомнив планировку и расположение мебели, поборол искушение выключить работающий проигрыватель и мигающую красной кнопкой кофеварку, обнюхал вазочки на кухонном столе, но не устоял и сцапал кусочек рыбы, чем-то аккуратно нафаршированный.

Вкусно.

Юнхо задумчиво покосился на вазочку и выслушал длинную руладу в исполнении собственного желудка. Ладно, вазочек много. Если взять по чуть-чуть из каждой, можно заморить червячка, и вряд ли хозяин обнаружит после недостачу.

Сняв пробу с седьмой вазочки, Юнхо выцепил из восьмой нечто круглое и маленькое, больше смахивавшее на что-то из японской кухни, бросил в рот и тут же зашипел. Он кинулся к раковине, пустил воду и жадно принялся пить прямо из-под крана, чтобы потушить самый настоящий пожар во рту. Вот ведь... И до этого все было остреньким, но тут-то... На такие вазочки надо вешать таблички с предупреждением.

Отдышавшись, Юнхо кое-как довел "пожар" до состояния терпимого "тления", пожевал листик салата и побродил по квартире. Нашел початую бутылку бренди и пару уже пустых рядом с диваном, где, как видно, любил отдыхать хозяин, на столике под рукой валялись диски с гей-порно и журналы на ту же тему. Юнхо из любопытства поднял диванную подушку и полюбовался на тюбик смазки и мягкий гелевый фаллоимитатор с вибратором.

Как интересно, однако.

Он прикрыл добро подушкой от греха подальше и пожал плечами. Ну мало ли... Все имеют право развлекаться так, как им нравится. С другой стороны, в квартире не удалось найти следов второго человека – актер явно жил тут совсем один. Подозрение, что актера заказал отвергнутый любовник, тихо умерло, не успев толком родиться.

Юнхо осмотрел позиции снаружи – по привычке. Если бы заказ был обычный, то цель удобно снялась бы выстрелом из винтовки.

На первый этаж Юнхо спустился по лестнице. Внизу продолжал нести службу консьерж, поэтому пришлось подняться на второй этаж и поискать способ выбраться на улицу. Способ нашелся – окно в туалете для персонала. Узкое, расположенное высоко. Но Юнхо умудрился протиснуться в него. Правда, приземлился не особо удачно, ударившись коленом и локтем, да заодно и брюки порвал. Колено и локоть немедленно заныли, жалуясь не только на свежие ушибы, но и на старые травмы. Да уж, пора завязывать с такой работой – это точно.

Юнхо с невозмутимым видом добрался до своей машины, устроился в салоне и тогда лишь позволил себе растереть ноющий локоть. С дыркой на брюках он ничего поделать не мог, так что поехал домой.

Утро "порадовало" его головной болью, саднящим горлом и громким чиханием. Простуда отвоевала позиции обратно.

Юнхо выпил стаканчик виски, на время образумив организм, влез в удобную одежду, проверил нож и отправился на работу. Работа началась в восемь утра в съемочном квартале за городом. Он торчал в машине и сквозь забрызганные мелкой моросью стекла наблюдал за беготней персонала, съемочной группы и актерского состава. Не терзай его простуда, Юнхо ухохотался бы – больно уж забавные номера иногда откалывали киношники при попытках снять те или иные сцены.

Жертва отыгрывала роль важной шишки и щеголяла набеленным искусственным лицом, напрочь лишенным выразительности. Когда же Ким Джеджун подошел к своей "хонде" в восемь вечера, Юнхо его не узнал. То есть, узнал, конечно, но не сразу. Лицо с точеными чертами казалось нездешним и печальным. Пожалуй, Юнхо редко встречал настолько красивых людей, причем эта красота напоминала прежде всего о падших ангелах. Глупое сравнение, но иного Юнхо не смог подобрать.

Он сидел и пялился на опустевшее место у тротуара целых две минуты, пока осознал, что Джеджун уже поехал домой. Быстро завел машину, развернулся и поспешил следом. Нагнать "хонду" он смог через два перекрестка – у третьего. Остановился рядом и повернул голову, принявшись бесцеремонно разглядывать Джеджуна сквозь два мокрых стекла.

Джеджун не смотрел на светофор и сидел неподвижно, слегка сжимая пальцами руль. Словно думал о чем-то очень важном, не замечая ничего вокруг. Он даже взгляд Юнхо не почувствовал, хотя пристальный взгляд в упор обычно чуяли все: и обладающие подготовкой, и не обладающие. Обидно. Юнхо хотел, чтобы Джеджун посмотрел на него, "увидел". Не по инструкции, конечно, ведь убийца должен быть незаметным и невидимым, безликим – особенно для жертвы. Но Юнхо в самом деле хотел, чтобы Джеджун увидел его и запомнил. Не каждый день смерть показывает лицо – такую привилегию стоило бы ценить.

Джеджун умудрился даже зеленый сигнал пропустить и тронулся вперед только после возмущенного бибиканья. На Юнхо он так и не взглянул.

Судя по всему, Джеджун направлялся к городской квартире. Окончательно убедившись в этом, Юнхо обогнал его, прибыл на место чуть раньше и проник в дом через пресловутое окно в уборной. Забраться внутрь вышло проще, чем накануне выбраться наружу. В лифте он поднялся на девятый этаж, ловко открыл дверь, запер ее за собой и притаился левее, слившись с тенями. Ладонь погладила рукоять ножа и замерла. Прикрыв глаза, Юнхо привычно отсчитывал про себя удары сердца и секунды. Безумно хотелось чихнуть, словно в паршивой комедии. Он сдерживался: старался дышать правильно, бесшумно и свободно, не напрягал горло – все это не помогало. Хоть застрелись, но чихнуть хотелось по-прежнему. Вовремя, да уж.

Юнхо услышал мелодичную трель, означавшую, что лифт остановился на этаже, затем различил звук шагов, следом зазвенели ключи. Пока Джеджун ковырялся в замке, Юнхо распахнул глаза и заметил быстрое, почти неуловимое, движение за окном.

Это еще что такое?

Он сдвинулся ближе к двери так, чтобы через окно нельзя было его увидеть. И чертова дверь распахнулась, впустив в квартиру Джеджуна.

Дальше Юнхо действовал на одних инстинктах, вопивших, что не все ладно. Он стремительно скользнул за спину Джеджуна, обхватил левой рукой, а правой приставил нож к горлу. И смотрел он то на окно, то в зеркало напротив входа. Джеджун не трепыхался – уже хлеб. Юнхо левой рукой сдернул с его шеи шелковый шарф и прошептал на ухо:

– Руки за спину, скрести запястья.

Джеджун помедлил, однако приказ выполнил. Как видно, острая кромка лезвия у горла была убедительным доводом. Юнхо быстро и умело связал руки, проверил, надежны ли узлы, сорвал с вешалки еще один шарф и обмотал собственную голову, после чего вновь ухватил Джеджуна и осторожно отступил к двери, убедился, что в коридоре никого нет.

Звук выстрела потерялся в городской суете – просто зазвенели осколки стекла, осыпавшись на пол и на подоконник, а в косяк ударила пуля, выбив из него дождь щепок.

Юнхо дернул Джеджуна за связанные руки, увлек за собой к лифту и торопливо нажал на кнопку с единицей. Створки сомкнулись, и кабина поползла вниз.

Прижав Джеджуна спиной к своей груди, Юнхо удобнее перехватил нож и плотнее прижал к шее.

– Просто делай то, что я скажу. Ясно?

Слабый кивок – ровно настолько, насколько возможно, чтобы не порезаться о клинок. Что ж, Джеджун хотя бы не истерик и не кретин – приятно. Неприятно то, что Юнхо ждали. Убойный отдел, скорее всего. Хорошая подготовка, грамотное распределение сил, и дом наверняка оцеплен. Уйти Юнхо мог только под прикрытием заложника, да и то – если повезет, шанс всего один, а любая ошибка станет для него последней. Он отлично это понимал, так же отлично, как и любой из снайперов. Ошибись однажды – и ты труп, ошибись дважды... ну, это уже из области фантастики, потому что дважды ошибиться при жизни не выйдет, хоть ты тресни.

Юнхо все-таки чихнул. Вот ведь черт! Только чихов ему не хватало, чтобы попозировать для снайперов.

Кстати, куда бежать-то? Если его ждали здесь, то наверняка ждут и дома. Везде ждут, потому что это не случайность и не совпадение. Его ждали, потому что знали, кто он, зачем придет и что сделает. Знать могли в одном-единственном случае... Отдел расторг контракт, и Юнхо больше отделу не нужен. Его списали в покойники. Умно, ведь покойники не болтают. Он знал не так уж много, на самом-то деле, и вряд ли представлял угрозу для отдела, но его все равно списали в покойники – прекрасная благодарность за восемь лет безупречной службы.

В отделе Юнхо убивал, но никогда не испытывал тяги к этому занятию. Сегодня же ему впервые захотелось пролить кровь – прямо-таки возмечталось. Пролить кровь руководства отдела и последнего связного – чтоб неповадно было. Пожалуй, он никогда не понимал и не принимал предательства, а то, что творилось сейчас, иначе не назвать.

Так куда же бежать?

Когда на боковом мониторе вспыхнула цифра один, Юнхо осенило. Загородный дом! Никому в голову не придет искать его буквально перед самым носом. Точнее, это место не особенно очевидно, но вполне маловероятно – согласно инструкции, которую вдалбливали в головы агентов. Такой вариант шел вразрез с тем, чему Юнхо учили, поэтому...

Он вышел из лифта, по-прежнему прикрываясь Джеджуном, миновал застывшего на месте консьержа, на миг задержался у прозрачной двери, прикинув позиции снайперов.

– Сядем в твою машину. Где ключи?

Джеджун слегка повел головой влево. Юнхо бесцеремонно залез в левый карман чужих брюк, нашарил брелок.

К машине они двигались неторопливо и осторожно. Не хотелось пустить кровь раньше времени – вот дернется этот странно спокойный актеришка по глупости – и все. Либо сам на нож нарвется, либо подставит Юнхо под пулю. Одна ошибка – и прощай, белый свет. Прощаться прямо сейчас не хотелось. И не чихнуть бы, а то точно на асфальт свалятся два жмурика: сначала Джеджун с перерезанным горлом, потом Юнхо с простреленной башкой.

В салон они залазили оба со стороны водителя, почти одновременно. Выглядело, небось, как сложный акробатический номер. И Джеджун все-таки вздрогнул, когда Юнхо пришлось прижаться к его спине. Вздрогнул и напрягся, но вырываться не стал, как и вертеться.

Юнхо уселся на сиденье, усадил себе на колени Джеджуна, захлопнул дверцу и только тогда позволил своему заложнику перебраться на сиденье рядом. Нож от горла он, впрочем, не отводил ни на миг. Так и завел "хонду" одной рукой, пригнулся, окинул местность быстрым взглядом, затем уж убрал нож и выехал на широкую улицу, где влился в поток машин.

Джеджун тихо сидел со связанными руками и не предпринимал попыток побега, что и понятно – на такой скорости не выпрыгнешь, а если и выпрыгнешь, то только чтобы умереть под колесами на дороге. Не умолял о пощаде и не просил отпустить, денег не предлагал.

Юнхо впервые задумался о странном поведении жертвы. За все время Джеджун ни разу не дернулся, послушно делал то, что ему говорили. Необычно. Либо у него нервы стальные, либо... либо ему все равно. Обычно люди боятся смерти. Какой бы безупречной выдержкой ни обладал человек, он так или иначе хоть как-то проявит нервозность перед лицом смерти – проверено не раз. Но Джеджун не выглядел напуганным – он выглядел точно так же, как тогда – у съемочной площадки. Нездешняя печальная красота, легкая грусть в глазах с примесью безуминки, отстраненность и погруженность в себя. Словно ему наплевать, что его собрались убить.

И это он еще не знал, каков заказ. Не знал, что умирать он должен долго – от кровопотери.

Странный заказ, странная жертва... И как быть с ним теперь? Юнхо сдали, сделать вид, что Джеджун погиб во время ограбления уже не выйдет. Выкинуть его из машины? Вариант. Ну а дальше что?

Юнхо присмотрел впереди перекресток и собрался в самом деле выкинуть из машины Джеджуна. Помешал выстрел. Хрустнуло стекло сзади, правое плечо ощутимо обожгло, и на лобовом стекле тоже появилась дырка от пули. Юнхо полюбовался в зеркало заднего вида на пару полицейских машин. Красота и гармония! Погоня более чем логична, но нежеланна. Он пригнулся немного и надавил на педаль газа. Еще пара выстрелов его не порадовала. Идиоты они, что ли? А если в заложника попадут?

Юнхо взял круто влево, нарушил все мыслимые правила движения, проскочил перекресток на красный и свернул в узкий проулок. Эту часть города он знал неплохо, а старые дворики, тупики и подворотни – и того лучше. На маленькой юркой "хонде" пробраться можно, а вот на стандартных патрульных машинах – черта с два. Есть риск, что их могли засечь с вертолета, но вертолета пока не наблюдалось, что хорошо. Через пару кварталов можно сменить тачку – Юнхо любил делать резервные запасы. Его первый связной часто шутил по этому поводу, обзывая Юнхо предусмотрительным хомяком.

"Дэу Эсперо" терпеливо ждала хозяина на платной стоянке. В бардачке лежали запасные документы. Юнхо полистал паспорт и узнал, что теперь он превратился в некоего Санхёна по фамилии Пак. Эти документы он заказал сам года три назад. Помнится, был четверг, и работать пришлось на крыше с отличной немецкой винтовкой, но под проливным дождем. И Юнхо впервые в жизни понадобилось сделать два выстрела вместо одного. Из-за погоды. Но он тогда разозлился на самого себя, думал, что его выкинут из отдела, а то и вовсе... Поэтому и заказал новые документы, чтобы при необходимости сбежать и спасти шкуру. Не потребовалось. В отделе его работа всех устроила.

 

– Мамочка довольна – отличная работа, как и всегда, – торопливо сообщил связной, постаравшись вызвонить Юнхо как можно раньше. Словно знал, что он волнуется. – Не лучший твой выстрел, но даже он хорош.

– Много ты в этом понимаешь...

– Не ворчи. Я в таких вещах разбираюсь. Что скажешь о Таиланде?

– Ну спасибо. Новое задание?

– Нет, просто хотелось бы туда съездить и отдохнуть. Когда-нибудь.

 

Зато сейчас...

Юнхо сунул документы в карман куртки, проверил нож, осмотрел Джеджуна и вздохнул. Ладно, выкидывать его – плохая идея, учитывая, что Юнхо собрался к нему домой, чтобы сбить всех со следа. Проще уж держать Джеджуна под рукой. Проблем с ним не должно возникнуть, раз он так спокоен.

– Твой загородный дом. Там кто-нибудь бывает? Навещает тебя?

Джеджун не ответил: просто сидел и разглядывал узор на деревянной крышке бардачка.

– Не испытывай мое терпение.

– Нет.

Уже лучше.

– Значит, мне придется побыть твоим гостем.

– Я не люблю гостей.

– Мне наплевать.

– Удивительно, но мне – тоже.

Юнхо озадаченно покосился на Джеджуна. Тот выглядел все так же – долбанутый печальный романтик, а вот его тон внешнему облику совершенно не соответствовал – язвительный и самоуверенный.

– Отлично. Меня наняли, чтобы прикончить тебя. – Юнхо не поленился пощекотать шею Джеджуна кончиком ножа. Этот придурок начинал его раздражать. – Мне полагается располосовать тебя так, чтобы ты истекал кровью и умирал как можно дольше.

Ноль реакции. Лишь безразличное пожатие плечами. Дескать, и чего ж ты, суперкиллер, кота тянешь за хвост? Режь давай, не томи душу.

Что-то тут не то.

– Можно устроить это здесь и бросить тебя подыхать в луже грязи. Дождь как раз собирается. Или можно все сделать красиво и уютно у тебя дома. Какой вариант нравится больше?

Вот теперь попал. Джеджун с явной неприязнью посмотрел в окно, что-то там себе прикинул и выбрал.

– Ты меня не напугал. Но дождь я не люблю.

Умница какая, решил, что красиво отмазался? Ну-ну.

Юнхо вырулил со стоянки и погнал к выезду из города. Убивать Джеджуна он не собирался – и дураку ясно, что за убийство никто ему не заплатит. С другой стороны, когда меняли машину, он снял шарф с головы, и Джеджун теперь знал, как он выглядит. Ерунда, в общем-то. Когда до Джеджуна доберутся, Юнхо уже умотает куда подальше из страны, и найти его будет сложно. В том, что Джеджун сам в полицию не пойдет, Юнхо был уверен на все сто. Больно уж тот безразличный и по-прежнему не боится. Не ко времени вспомнились игрушки, диски и журналы, которые Юнхо нашел в квартире Джеджуна. Действительно, чего ему бояться? Такой тип ко всему готов.

Юнхо чихнул, прижал к носу бумажный платок и едва не выругался в голос. Чихал он еще не раз, а на подъезде к дому Джеджуна у него зверски разболелась голова. Простуда напомнила о себе вновь. Хорошо, что сейчас, а не тогда, когда пришлось разгуливать перед снайперами.

До крыльца добирались пешком. Машину пришлось оставить в сквере за километр от дома. Тропинка вилась змейкой между деревьями и спускалась с холма в низину, где ярким пятном выделялась крыша дома в свете нескольких фонарей. Горели лишь фонари, а вот в окнах – темень. У крыльца росли персиковые деревья и ютились кусты. Розы, наверное. Ключ от дома Юнхо нашел с помощью Джеджуна – тот подсказал, где искать. Под старой медной тамгой, что болталась на двери. Юнхо сдвинул ее в сторону и выудил из выемки ключ.

Внутри витал уже знакомый апельсиновый аромат. При свете удалось осмотреться и отметить деревянную мебель явно ручной работы. Может, старинная? Хотя на антиквариат не похоже.

Юнхо скинул ботинки и куртку, пробежался по дому и сунул нос всюду, чтобы запомнить планировку. На первом этаже располагались кухня, гостиная, пара больших комнат, ванная, кладовая, нашлась и дверь, ведущая в сад. На втором этаже комнаты были поменьше и поуютнее, ванных – три.

Юнхо присмотрел комнату без окна, зато с ванной, – в ней он Джеджуна и запер, предварительно освободив тому руки. Просто впихнул Джеджуна внутрь, закрыл дверь и приставил стул, подперев ручку спинкой. Все, не выбраться. И можно выкинуть актеришку из головы – мешать и отвлекать уже не будет.

Юнхо забежал на кухню, нашел в холодильнике молоко, выпил немного и заперся в ванной. Голова уже просто раскалывалась, но хоть чихать больше не тянуло. Он набрал горячей воды в ванну, сбросил одежду и забрался в тепло. Не сразу и заметил алое облачко, медленно растворявшееся в воде. Осмотрел правое плечо и тихо выругался. Он думал, что пуля прошла над плечом – близко, а оказалось, что прошла вскользь, распоров кожу. Рана не опасная, но неприятная. И как он не заметил только? По-хорошему если, то зашить бы не мешало. Ну или хоть залить медицинским клеем, можно и пластырями залепить.

Под рукой оказался клей – Юнхо нашел его в аптечке, что была в ванной. Кое-как обработал им плечо и постарался устроиться в воде поудобнее, чтобы и расслабиться, и не смыть клей. Было бы совсем здорово, если бы в аптечке нашлось средство от головной боли, но увы. К тому же, Юнхо плохо разбирался в лекарствах – он в самом деле почти никогда не болел. Возможно, в аптечке и было что-то подходящее, но он об этом не знал, а рисковать не хотелось, читать инструкции – тем более. Мысли в голове путались и сбивались в кучу. Через пару минут он все-таки взялся за инструкции, но толку – чуть. Приходилось по нескольку раз перечитывать одну и ту же фразу, чтобы понять ее смысл. Голова болела все сильнее, и безумно хотелось просто прикрыть глаза, словно тьма могла облегчить боль, которую обострял яркий свет лампы.

Потом кто-то его целовал. Кажется. Легкие прикосновения, назойливые, теплые... Было холодно, а вот прикосновения именно теплые. Кончиком языка провели по нижней губе. Приятно, хотя голова по-прежнему раскалывалась.

Будто бы сквозь толстый слой ваты в ушах донесся плеск воды. Холода стало меньше. Юнхо неохотно пошевелил левой рукой, потом сообразил, что остывшая вода уходит. И кто-то пустил горячую. Он помнил, что выключил воду. Точно выключил. Кто же включил опять? Джеджун заперт в комнате наверху...

Веки налились свинцом, так что открыть их не удалось, да и расхотелось, когда горячие губы вновь потревожили прикосновениями. Они трогали подбородок, согревали дыханием кожу, невесомо касались щеки, скулы, виска. В волосы забрались пальцы, принялись перебирать пряди.

Приглушенно шумела вода. Только вода. Чужого дыхания Юнхо не слышал, лишь ощущал кожей, как и прикосновения пальцев и губ. Настойчивые прикосновения. В конце концов, он ответил на поцелуй, потому что выдерживать головную боль и эти приставания одновременно оказалось даже ему не по силам. Твердые колени прижались к его бедрам, стиснули их. По левому плечу провели ладонью, оставив влажный след. В волосы вновь зарылись пальцы, а меж приоткрытых губ проскользнул язык. Долгий глубокий поцелуй заставил отвлечься от головной боли. Юнхо даже пошевелил левой рукой вновь, поднял ее и на ощупь отыскал чью-то спину, невольно провел вдоль позвоночника сверху вниз, уронил руку на чужое бедро и впился пальцами в мышцы, как будто хотел убедиться в реальности человека, воспылавшего к нему страстью. Убедился. Но что делать дальше, он не представлял. Мысли по-прежнему путались и скакали с одного на другое без малейшего признака логики и разумности. Честно говоря, думать плохо получалось, куда лучше выходило просто чувствовать и купаться в чувствах, упиваясь ими.

Тот, кто целовал его, умел это делать. Юнхо чуть запрокинул голову, когда поцелуями решили согреть и шею. Горячее дыхание и мягкие прикосновения – уже на груди. Две ладони тронули грудь, медленно провели сверху вниз, задев ногтями соски, пальцы нарисовали узоры на животе, плеснули теплой водой и погладили бедра. Юнхо невольно сделал шумный вдох, почувствовав уверенное прикосновение к низу живота. У него уже стояло еще до этого прикосновения, но теперь... теперь казалось, что его плоть сама по себе заполняет чью-то теплую ладонь, растет просто от одного прикосновения, и с каждой секундой напряжение все мучительнее. Остро ощущался ток крови, будто бы устремившейся к одной-единственной части тела. Даже биение сердца чувствовалось именно там, позабыв, что сердцу полагается стучать в груди.

Юнхо задохнулся, осознав, что ладонь сменили губы. Они обнимали и жадно сжимали напряженный ствол в то время, как пальцы гладили у основания, ласкали и при необходимости слегка придерживали бедра, не позволяя слишком уж резко подаваться вверх. Горячий язык, влажные упругие губы, умелые пальцы – это казалось сном, но дыхание не слушалось по-настоящему. О том, что у него раскалывалась голова, Юнхо уже не помнил. Ему по-прежнему было плохо, но почему-то это "плохо" воспринималось как "хорошо".

Когда он перестал вдруг ощущать прикосновения губ, растерялся от неожиданности. Но после почувствовал, как пальцы провели по набухшей плоти, слегка сжали ее, а потом... потом сжали уже не пальцы и не губы. На бедра опустилась приятная тяжесть, тем самым позволив Юнхо глубже проникнуть внутрь горячего тела. И там, внутри, явственно пульсировали мышцы, которые словно пытались обнять твердый ствол сильнее. С тихим стоном Юнхо непроизвольно вскинул бедра, чтобы плотнее прижаться и продлить это особенное ощущение. Этого оказалось мало, захотелось повторить, позволить тугим мышцам вновь проскользить по всей длине и стиснуть его внутри до сладкого упоения. И повторить хотелось постоянно – после каждого раза.

Кажется, Юнхо стал различать не только шум воды, но и чьи-то чужие низкие стоны, только сосредоточиться на них не выходило. Он бросал себя вверх, навстречу горячему и желанному телу, в попытках слиться с ним, остаться внутри. Влажные ладони скользили по его животу и груди в мимолетной ласке. Иногда теплые губы накрывали то один сосок, то другой, подстегивая и без того неистовое желание. Он сжал руками гладкие бедра, дернул на себя с новым толчком, перепутал чужой стон с собственным и, кажется, умер внутри. Или взорвался, разом выплеснув весь свой восторг в живой сосуд. И после теплая густая влага тяжелыми каплями осыпала его собственный живот. К левому плечу прижались лбом, пощекотали кожу мокрыми завитками волос и опалили неровным дыханием. Хотя Юнхо и сам мог похвастать таким же сбитым дыханием да еще и бешено колотившимся в груди сердцем. Зато голова больше не болела, и просто хотелось уснуть, что он с превеликим удовольствием и сделал.

Проснулся он в светлой комнате, на широкой кровати. С недоумением моргнул, потер глаза и осмотрелся. Его укрыли теплым одеялом, сунули под голову подушку, на тумбочке рядом с кроватью оставили стакан воды.

Юнхо заглянул под одеяло, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии одежды. Зато обнаружил бинты – кто-то перевязал его рану. Голова болела, но не так сильно, как накануне. Он сел и увидел рядом со стаканом пакетик. Судя по надписи, средство от простуды в виде порошка. Юнхо с легкой ошарашенностью взял пакетик, вскрыл и высыпал порошок в воду, залпом выпил, потом поискал одежду – нашел на стуле в углу. Даже нож был на месте.

Пока одевался, все думал о том, что случилось в ванной. По-настоящему или пригрезилось? Тем не менее, сам он явно не мог перебраться в кровать, да и перевязку тоже сделать не мог – расположение узла указывало, что перевязал его кто-то другой. Но Джеджуна он ведь запер наверху...

Юнхо выглянул в коридор и обнаружил, что находится на втором этаже. Заодно полюбовался на дверь комнаты, где полагалось сидеть Джеджуну. Он там явно не сидел, учитывая отодвинутый стул. И как же он выбрался?

Юнхо разглядел шель в потолке, проверил свои догадки и убедился в наличии люка. Джеджун определенно выбрался из комнаты через чердачный лаз.

Юнхо спустился по лестнице на первый этаж и прислушался, затем уверенно двинулся к кухне. Джеджуна он нашел именно там: тот быстро и ловко нарезал ножом овощи, а на плите что-то готовилось и при этом издавало весьма аппетитный запах. Юнхо лишь на секунду отвлекся на запах и вновь собрался – его беспокоил нож в чужой руке.

– Выпил лекарство?

Он промолчал, разглядывая профиль Джеджуна. Тот ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону. Странно, ведь Юнхо двигался бесшумно, услышать его никто не смог бы. Джеджун продолжал заниматься овощами. Длинная челка почти до самых глаз, ресницы опущены, зато губы слегка припухшие, словно... словно после множества страстных поцелуев и... иных трудов.

Юнхо не собирался представлять себе ничего такого, просто картинка сама вдруг нарисовалась в воображении – как Джеджун мог бы выглядеть, если бы его губы сомкнулись бы на...

Он поспешно потер ладонью глаза в надежде отогнать видение куда подальше, желательно, в Антарктиду, хотя и на Луну можно – надежнее. И нет, его не смущал секс с... с Джеджуном, если он был, конечно. Смущали впечатления после этого то ли реального, то ли воображаемого секса. Да и вообще паршиво верилось, что вот этот отстраненный и ко всему безразличный чудак способен испытывать страсть и вести себя... Сейчас Джеджун уж точно выглядел как человек, которому чуждо любое проявление хоть сколько-нибудь сильных эмоций. Самые сильные чувства он определенно питал к помидору, что ложился ровными аккуратными кругляшами на разделочную доску.

– Тебе лучше? – Таким тоном впору спрашивать, хороша сегодня погода или сколько стоят нынче булочки в пекарне. Проще говоря, заботы или участия в голосе Джеджуна не ощущалось совершенно, что и логично. Вроде бы. Юнхо ему не то чтобы никто, а какой-то незнакомец, собиравшийся его прикончить. О таких не волнуются. С другой стороны, Джеджун позволил себя трахнуть именно тому человеку, что намеревался его убить...

Юнхо вдруг понял, что через минуту у него окончательно поедет крыша, поскольку он ровным счетом ничего не понимал в сложившейся ситуации. Просто бред какой-то!

Он сел на стул и постарался размотать клубок событий. Заказ, подстава, удивительно спокойная жертва, которая при первом же удобном случае прыгнула к нему в постель... Ладно, не в постель, а в ванну, но это уже мелкие штрихи. Потом еще и позаботилась о том, чтобы перевязать опасного убийцу... Ну вот точно же бред. Так не бывает – это попросту ненормально, из области фантастики. И черт с ним, если он гей. Гей – это не обязательно псих. Геи – люди вполне себе нормальные, с нормальными человеческими реакциями. В норме – бояться, пытаться сбежать, спасаться. Юнхо, разумеется, был уверен в собственном обаянии, но далек от предположения, будто бы это обаяние способно компенсировать все остальное. Когда человеку приставляют нож к горлу, ему как-то наплевать на обаяние того, кто этот нож держит.

Или Джеджун полез к нему исключительно потому, что надеялся подобным способом спасти свою жизнь? Такой вариант меньше всего устраивал Юнхо. То есть...

Захотелось выругаться в голос.

Джеджун потянулся за маслом, задел чашку и свалил ее со стола. Юнхо подхватил ее у пола и взвесил в руке машинально.

– Спасибо, – без выражения произнес Джеджун, коснулся чашки и вдруг кончиками пальцев провел по ладони Юнхо. – У тебя руки в мозолях. Непривычно. И... мне это нравится.

Пауза, которую он сделал, несла в себе куда больше эмоций, чем все сказанные им слова. Юнхо внезапно пришло в голову, что он никогда прежде не встречал человека, способного молчанием выразить так много чувств. Одна пауза, а он уже знал, насколько сильно его хотят прямо сейчас. И никакие слова не смогли бы выразить это настолько ясно и откровенно.

Сначала он думал спросить, что именно произошло в ванной и почему, но сделал совершенно иное – поставил на стол чашку, сжал в ладони прохладные пальцы и потянул, заставив Джеджуна опуститься к себе на колени. Отобрал нож и тронул губами шею. Джеджун затаил дыхание, но не сделал ни одной попытки вырваться или увернуться, даже не запротестовал, когда Юнхо уже с жаром пометил шею на видном месте поцелуем, после которого остался четкий отпечаток. Джеджун не боялся, как и прежде. Это сбивало с толку.

Юнхо подхватил его и резко усадил на край стола, прижал кончик ножа к подбородку и заставил вскинуть голову. Темные глаза мерцали, и все-таки страх в них отсутствовал. Зато было желание. Яркие глаза на спокойном лице, только они и выдавали истинные чувства. И это бесило.

Юнхо поддел ножом ткань, одним движением срезал все пуговицы, небрежно сдвинул ворот, заставив рубашку соскользнуть с одного плеча, затем – с другого. Джеджун смотрел ему в глаза и как будто не замечал, что с ним делают и как, и он не дрогнул, когда кончик ножа, слегка касаясь кожи, провел линию от ямочки меж ключиц до ямочки на животе.

– И как далеко ты намерен зайти?

Джеджун немного опустил веки и ответил не по существу:

– Мне нравится твой голос.

– Что еще тебе нравится? – Лучшего вопроса Юнхо, ошарашенный подобным высказыванием, просто не смог придумать.

– То, что ты меня хочешь.

Приехали, да. Ничего себе заявление! И как на подобное вообще можно отреагировать?

Пока он пребывал в ступоре, Джеджун решил его добить: обхватил за шею руками, притянул к себе и подарил поцелуй. Сначала это было долго, упоительно, а потом слишком бурно и неистово. И Юнхо так потом и не смог вспомнить, как умудрился разрезать на Джеджуне оставшуюся одежду и не поранить при этом. Зато он хорошо помнил, как Джеджун провел языком по блестящему клинку. И помнил, как потерял из-за этого голову: бросил ладонь на затылок, запутался пальцами в темных волосах, жадно смял губы, время от времени прихватывая их зубами, слегка покусывая. Нереальность происходящего делала все еще более реальным, как ни странно. Даже звон упавшего на пол ножа показался уместным.

Пока Юнхо яростно целовал Джеджуна, тот возился с пуговицей и молнией на его брюках, забирался ладонями под тонкий свитер и футболку. По полу загремело что-то еще, может быть, чашка, которую они сбросили со стола.

– У тебя... на плите...

– Как раз... будет готово... когда мы... закончим...

– Я собирался... убить тебя...

– Знаю...

Джеджун со стоном запрокинул голову, подставив шею для поцелуев, когда Юнхо резко вошел в него, бросил ладони на бедра и рывком притянул к себе. На пол снова что-то свалилось и укатилось к плите. Стол тихо скрипел от каждого движения. Джеджун путался в складках сбившейся у локтей рубашки, но все равно упрямо дотягивался кончиками пальцев до лица Юнхо, всматривался в его черты, словно мечтал запомнить их на всю жизнь, иногда прикрывал глаза при очередном сильном толчке, но вновь распахивал их и смотрел, смотрел на Юнхо. И продолжал смотреть, рухнув спиной на столешницу. Темные волосы разметались по белой скатерти – он казался неправдоподобно красивым. Юнхо опять почему-то вспомнил про падших ангелов, но безжалостно отмел мысли в сторону и склонился над лежащим на столе Джеджуном, позволив себе попробовать на вкус его кожу.

 

– Может, ты хотел бы работать с кем-то другим? Хватит обзывать меня ворчуном.

– А я буду. И нет, мне и так хорошо. Мне нравится твой голос.

– Весомо. При том, что мы никогда не увидим друг друга живьем.

– Звучит обреченно...

 

Юнхо замер. Его ладони дрогнули и сильнее стиснули бедра Джеджуна. Тяжелое дыхание мешало сосредоточиться на озарении, но он все равно попытался.

Голос не похож. Совсем. Манера говорить тоже не та. Но телефон искажает любой голос, а говорить всегда можно по-разному. Живое общение и телефонное – это действительно разные вещи. Может быть...

Джеджун коснулся руками его головы, притянул к себе и прижался к его губам собственными, прогнав мысли поцелуем. Если говорил Джеджун без выражения, холодно и спокойно, то целовался совершенно не так. Хотя за все время он произнес не больше десятка фраз, даже меньше, зато сделал куда больше. Горячий, льнущий всем телом к Юнхо, ищущий поцелуев и страсти и пребывающий в необъяснимой уверенности, что все это он получит непременно... Юнхо не мог разгадать загадку по имени Джеджун, да не особенно и пытался в данный конкретный момент. Трудно думать, когда почти что сгораешь внутри человека, который настолько сильно тебя хочет.

Качнувшись вперед, Юнхо помедлил, затем сомкнул пальцы на напряженном стволе и провел вверх и вниз, сначала неторопливо, потом быстрее, подстроившись под ритм собственных движений, чтобы Джеджун мог догнать его и испытать сводящее с ума удовольствие.

Позднее Юнхо упал на стул и увлек за собой Джеджуна, тот удобно устроился у него на коленях и уткнулся лбом в плечо – тщетно пытался выровнять дыхание, а еще забрался рукой под футболку и прижал теплую ладонь к груди, словно хотел почувствовать, как колотится сердце.

Юнхо немного растерянно погладил темные волосы и покосился на валявшийся в паре шагов от стула нож.

Он запутался.

Джеджун сидел у него на коленях, сжимал коленями собственными его бедра, словно не желал отпускать его и хотел по-прежнему быть заполненным им, крепко держался руками за его плечи, прерывисто дышал и молчал.

Но проблема как раз в этом молчании.

В отделе все работали парами: аналитик, или связной, и исполнитель. Аналитик пользовался головой, рассчитывал все, предусматривал и указывал путь. Исполнитель – специально подготовленный боец, который шел по указанному пути и воплощал план аналитика в реальность. Как правило, пары никогда не разбивали. Подобное случалось лишь тогда, когда исполнитель погибал. Погибший исполнитель – показатель непрофессионализма аналитика.

Юнхо стал исключением во всех отношениях. С ним произошло то, что казалось невозможным: его связной погиб. По крайней мере, ему так сказали. Это не укладывалось в голове, потому что аналитик никогда не рисковал собственной шкурой и в операциях не мог принимать участие непосредственно. Это как в игре в падук или шахматы. Связной – игрок, исполнитель – пешка. Связной видит все поле боя и создает рисунок, который должен привести к победе в этой партии, двигает по доске свою "пешку", а вот уже "пешка" находится на реальном поле боя. И погибает тоже по-настоящему. Обычно так всегда. Обычно погибали исполнители, аналитики – никогда.

Юнхо потерял своего связного, но пары в отделе не принято разбивать. Ему дали нового связного – еще один парадокс. Разбитая пара не допускалась к работе никогда и ни при каких условиях. Разбитая пара – неэффективная пара, бесполезная. Юнхо думал, что его отпустят и расторгнут контракт. Этого не случилось.

Он задавался вопросами и тогда, и сейчас. И он запутался. Слишком уж все смешалось и перекрутилось в этой чертовой реальности. Он не знал, почему отдел нарушил правила и дал ему второго связного. Он не знал, почему менялись правила работы, которые в итоге привели к предательству. Он не знал, почему его решили вдруг списать. И он не знал, почему человек, которому полагалось умереть от его руки, хотел принадлежать ему. Черт возьми, он вообще ничего не знал, потому что располагать информацией должен был его связной!

Но теперь у него не было связного. Никого и ничего не было – только Джеджун.

Кто он вообще такой? Почему так странно вел себя? Почему он...

"Мне нравится твой голос". Оба раза это звучало по-разному. Первый совершенно не походил на второй. И прошло уже полгода. Если связной не погиб, и в отделе солгали, то... Целых полгода! За полгода связной мог найти способ послать весточку или дать подсказку. Но ведь ничего же подобного не было.

– Есть хочешь? – Холодно, без выражения.

Юнхо отпустил Джеджуна и позволил ему встать, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Потом проводил его взглядом, когда тот ушел за одеждой. После они в тишине вместе ели за столом и друг на друга не смотрели.

Юнхо прикидывал варианты. Ему нельзя долго оставаться на одном месте, нужно уносить ноги. Но как быть с Джеджуном? Тот еще вопросик... Хотя уместнее спросить: как ему вообще быть в этой идиотской ситуации, где ни черта не разобрать?

По самым жестким прикидкам выходило два дня форы – раньше на след не выйдут. Убираться надо сегодня или завтра. Чем раньше, тем лучше. И нужно решить проблему. Проблему по имени Джеджун.

– Я помою посуду, – сухо проинформировала его "проблема", забрав из-под носа опустевшую тарелку.

– Кто хотел тебя убить?

– Ты.

– Нет. Я исполнитель. Кто заказчик?

Ответа Юнхо не дождался. Джеджун старательно мыл посуду и молчал.

– Зачем же ты полез ко мне? Поклонников не хватает?

– Просто хочу именно тебя. – В голосе появился оттенок язвительности – хоть какой-то намек на эмоции.

– И чем же я заслужил твое восхищение? – насмешливо уточнил Юнхо, опустив локти на стол и пристроив подбородок поверх сплетенных пальцев. Заодно толкнул ногой нож, чтобы тот бесшумно отлетел к стене и исчез в щели между плитой и полом.

Джеджун отвернулся от раковины и принялся тщательно вытирать руки пушистым полотенцем. Юнхо выжидающе смотрел на склоненную голову.

Джеджун отложил полотенце в сторону и голову резко вскинул, отбросив челку с глаз.

– Мне кажется, задавать такой вопрос несколько поздновато. После всего, что ты со мной сделал. Сам.

Юнхо захотелось подойти к этому умнику и как следует врезать ему кулаком между глаз. Вряд ли подобный поступок прояснит дело, конечно, зато на душе полегчает. Вот гад, а? Издевается тут с невозмутимым лицом...

– Я лишь взял то, что мне предложили. Уж не знаю, что ты там себе надумал...

Джеджун заметно дрогнул, поспешно схватил чашки и принялся их мыть, хотя они были чистыми и в мытье точно не нуждались.

Юнхо поднялся со стула, лениво прошелся вокруг стола и убрался из дома. Он постоял немного у розовых кустов и зашагал вверх по склону. Машину надо проверить, взглянуть на свежие газеты и вообще информацией разжиться. С Джеджуном тоже надо что-то решать, но сейчас Юнхо изо всех сил пытался выкинуть его из головы.

Машина по-прежнему стояла в сквере, раскрашенная пятнами ярких цветов – на крыше и на капоте лежали опавшие листья. Юнхо проверил, насколько полон бак, полазил по вещам и, прихватив небольшую сумму денег из тайника, отправился в ближайшую лавку. Хозяин магазинчика сидел на скамье у входа и ремонтировал светильник. Он на миг вскинул голову, оценил вид посетителя и вновь вернулся к работе, буркнув, что газеты в правом углу, а выпивка и табак – в левом. Юнхо ограничился газетами, вручил хозяину деньги и неторопливо пошел к дому, просматривая на ходу страницы. Ничего интересного не нашел: никаких упоминаний, объявлений, розысков – все в стиле отдела. Но Юнхо нюхом чуял, что его ищут и будут искать.

У дома он постоял пару минут, потом принялся бродить вокруг. Не давала покоя головоломка. Он привык понимать, что происходит, и располагать точными данными. И он привык к одиночеству. Прежде он принадлежал отделу, но, по сути, никогда отдела в глаза не видел. Все, что у него было, – голос в телефонной трубке и невидимая связь в виде номера, известного лишь одному человеку. Голос связного, аналитика, его Игрока. Этот голос искупал одиночество и дарил поддержку. Одиночество пришло во всей своей красе тогда, когда голос в трубке изменился. И тогда же связь в виде телефонного номера стала хрупкой и ненадежной, потому что этот номер узнал кто-то еще, кто-то, кто не был этого достоин.

Юнхо достал рабочий телефон из кармана куртки и хотел зашвырнуть в кусты, но передумал. Он заметил тонкую царапину на корпусе. Словно кто-то ножом поддел крышку и зачем-то полез внутрь телефона.

Юнхо достал из чехла "тигриный коготь" и подцепил пластинку. Все оказалось на месте, только в уголке пустовато. Он присмотрелся и различил оттиск мелкой детали или микросхемы.

Залезть в телефон мог лишь один человек. И накануне корпус сиял девственной чистотой без всяких царапин.

Джеджун.

Что он мог достать из корпуса телефона?

Юнхо включил аппарат и проверил функции – все работало. Маячок? Возможно. Он выключил телефон и все-таки запустил в полет. Пластиковая коробочка потревожила листву деревьев и затерялась в слегка пожелтевшей траве.

Вот и нет теперь той хрупкой связи с отделом. Совсем. Осталось убежать и запутать следы, чтобы после попробовать, наконец, свободу на вкус.

Джеджун...

Он знал про маячок, не боялся, не удивлялся, знал, что Юнхо пришел убить его... Джеджун дохрена всего знал. Значит, отдел. Другой исполнитель? Проколовшийся аналитик? Особый агент? Или же его специально приставили к Юнхо? Какой-то тест? Проверка?

Вряд ли. Юнхо шкурой чуял, что отделу он больше не нужен. Убрать его решили по-настоящему. При чем же тут Джеджун? Ему-то чего надо? Просто трахнуться с другим сотрудником отдела? Не слишком ли сложная комбинация ради исполнения такого незатейливого желания? Или он вообще случайно оказался втянут в дело? Уж конечно, случайно, ну да...

Юнхо сердито пнул носком ботинка камешек и проследил, как тот ускакал в кусты.

Голова снова разболелась, напомнив о позабытой простуде.

 

– Ворчун, как думаешь, мы когда-нибудь сможем посидеть в ресторанчике? Знаешь, на сто шестьдесят первом причале есть местечко...

– Называется "Беседка". Там продают самые вкусные в Сеуле устрицы.

– Точно. Ты там был? Правда? Самые вкусные среднего размера, да?

– Был как-то. А ты?

 

Иногда Юнхо начинало казаться, что все их разговоры записались у него в голове. Достаточно найти нужный файл и нажать кнопку "воспроизвести". Как на компьютере. И воспроизвести он мог бы любую беседу – дословно. И слышал бы собственный голос и голос связного как наяву.

Наверное, потом как-нибудь стоит посетить психоаналитика. Так, на всякий случай. Вряд ли подобное можно назвать нормальным.

Он вернулся в дом, полюбовался на чисто вымытую посуду у раковины, прошелся по всему первому этажу, но Джеджуна там не нашел. Тогда поднялся на второй этаж и заглянул во все комнаты поочередно. Джеджуна нашел в той комнате, где проснулся он сам. Тот сидел на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и спокойно смотрел на него. Медленно откинулся на спину, позволив одеялу сползти до пояса, и закинул руки за голову. В темных глазах, устремленных на Юнхо, мерцали загадочные огоньки. Вызов, притаившийся там же, легко было прочесть: "Тебе лишь нужно взять то, что тебе предлагают, верно?"

Юнхо сбросил куртку и присел рядом с вытянувшимся на кровати Джеджуном, пальцами сжал ткань и нарочито медленно повел рукой в сторону. Одеяло поползло вниз, постепенно обнажая живот, бедра, ноги... Под светлой кожей на животе дрогнули мышцы, когда Джеджун нервно сглотнул и чуть поежился от прохлады.

Юнхо это понравилось. Понравилось, что самоуверенность Джеджуна испарилась. Виной тому были либо те самые его слова, либо достаточно длительное отсутствие, которое заставило Джеджуна заволноваться.

Юнхо не знал, кто этот человек, но узнать собирался. Немного позже. Пока ему действительно хотелось взять то, что ему предлагали. Представить, что это его Игрок, что они встретились наяву, по-настоящему. Но это не помешало ему незаметно запихнуть чехол с ножом под матрас. На всякий случай.

Джеджун сел на кровати и нетерпеливо принялся стаскивать одежду с Юнхо. Спустя миг одежду стаскивали в четыре руки, путаясь в пуговицах, рукавах, складках ткани. И вместе с этим жадно целуясь. Четыре ладони на теплой коже: светлой и смуглой. Медленно наливающиеся багровыми оттенками отпечатки губ, царапины и пятна, где в скором будущем обещали появиться синяки.

Они вдвоем перекатывались по смятым простыням, стараясь как можно теснее прижаться друг к другу. Их губы встречались на время, расставались, чтобы сделать короткий вдох, и вновь стремились соединиться в поцелуе.

Джеджун приподнялся, перекинул ногу через бедра Юнхо и, помогая себе рукой, направил слабо пульсирующую возбужденную плоть в свое тело. Медленно опустился вниз, позволив сильнее раздвинуть мышцы и проникнуть глубже. Он прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, приняв твердый ствол почти на всю длину, провел ладонями по груди Юнхо и наклонился за поцелуем. Томный и красивый...

Юнхо рванулся вперед и в сторону, свалил Джеджуна на простыни и, навалившись сверху, вжал в матрас. Пока они ловили губы друг друга, он жадно ощупывал Джеджуна, наконец стиснул бедра, одновременно сильнее раздвинув ягодицы, и толкнулся вперед, чтобы оказаться ближе, еще ближе, чтобы прижаться и слегка потереться о влажную от пота кожу. Хриплый стон он заглушил новым поцелуем, провел ладонями по бедрам, разводя их еще шире, чтобы Джеджун был доступнее, более открыт, чтобы слиться с ним воедино...

Джеджун сам вскинул бедра повыше, сам рванулся навстречу, тем самым лишив Юнхо остатков самообладания.

Насколько это оказалось диким и необузданным, могли рассказать лишь следы на теле Джеджуна утром. Пожалуй, это было последним, о чем успел подумать обессиленно рухнувший на простыни Юнхо перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

Проснулся он от холодного прикосновения ко лбу. Медленно открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть дуло пистолета.

Джеджун сидел в кресле у кровати и целился ему в голову. Бесстрастное лицо, печальный взгляд и уверенная хватка – пистолет не дрожал.

Юнхо осторожно сдвинул руку под одеялом к краю матраса и обхватил пальцами рукоять "тигриного когтя".

– Особый агент отдела? – весело поинтересовался он. Похоже, пора платить за хорошо проведенное время.

Джеджун едва заметно качнул головой.

– Аналитик. Я думал, ты это понял.

– Аналитикам не место на передовой. Ты или лжешь, или...

– Это правда... Юнхо. Однажды ты сказал, что аналитик похож на игрока в падук или шахматы, а исполнитель – на его пешку. Так вот... Ты – моя идеальная пешка.

Пуля прошила подушку сантиметрах в двадцати от головы Юнхо. В воздухе закружился белый пух.

– Это – чтобы тебе не взбрело в голову продемонстрировать свои возможности. Я хочу поговорить с тобой спокойно.

– Я не верю тебе, – фыркнул Юнхо и беззаботно перевернулся на спину. Как он и думал, Джеджун тут же слегка расслабился, поскольку, на его взгляд, поза Юнхо была неудобной для атаки. На его взгляд, да. На взгляд штабной крысы, привыкшей работать мозгами.

Юнхо стремительно свалился с кровати, одновременно выдернув нож из чехла, оставшегося под матрасом, перекатился по ковру, опрокинул кресло вместе с Джеджуном, вывернул его запястье, заставив выронить пистолет, ухватил за воротник и рывком вздернул его вверх, впечатав спиной в стену и прижав к горлу нож.

– Вот теперь можно и поговорить, – подытожил Юнхо и чуть сильнее надавил ножом на шею, чтобы Джеджун откинул голову назад и оставил в покое мысли о том, как изменить расклад. – Откуда ты знаешь мое имя и содержание моих бесед со связным? Разве прослушка уже разрешена?

– Нет. Просто я и есть твой связной.

– Голос не тот.

Тихий и очень знакомый смешок.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что отдел позволил бы оставить такую зацепку как настоящий голос? Аудиоидентификацию никто не отменял. Когда связной говорит с исполнителем, он использует синтезатор.

– Мне сказали, что мой связной погиб.

– А что еще они могли сказать?

– Не понимаю.

– Я уничтожил твое досье. Оно было у меня еще тогда, когда ты проходил обучение. Я выбрал тебя и следил за тобой. И я уничтожил твое досье полгода назад. Полностью удалил все данные. Отдел не мог закрыть на это глаза. – Джеджун слабо улыбнулся. Вот теперь он был совсем другим – живым и настоящим. – Ты знаешь, что мы были лучшей парой за последние двадцать пять лет? Наша эффективность составляла почти девяносто процентов от работы всех пар в отделе. Самые трудные задания, самые важные – все это поручали именно нам. Мы были живой легендой, представляешь? А потом я вдруг уничтожил твое досье и перевелся в другое подразделение и на другую должность. Забавно, да?

– Пока не очень.

– Это пока. Ты – моя идеальная пешка. Ты действовал именно так, как я и предполагал. Даже лучше. Я и подумать не мог, что твоя эффективность упадет всего до двух процентов с иным связным. Отдел не мог не обратить на это внимание. Их попытки повлиять на твою работу не принесли положительных результатов – только все ухудшили. И мне снова пришлось вступить в игру. Я ошибся со сроками и немного опоздал, но все же вмешался вовремя.

– Заказ?

– Заказ. Я и есть тот самый заказчик.

– Почему же нож? И почему такая странная смерть? – Юнхо с тихой яростью надавил на нож. На светлой коже проступила красная капля.

– Потому что я знал о твоих талантах. Я хотел успеть поговорить с тобой. До того, как ты меня прикончишь. Но я опоздал, отдел решил избавиться от тебя раньше, чем я рассчитывал. С другой стороны, в тебе я не сомневался, а приказ о моем устранении пришел позже.

Поэтому стреляли по машине во время преследования. Заложник перестал быть таковым. Если бы они попали в Джеджуна, то уже не расстроились бы.

– Сюда они придут на рассвете. У тебя есть чуть больше часа, чтобы сбежать. И у меня. Это был мой план – с того самого момента, как я уничтожил досье, до вот этого. Мы можем уйти живыми – вдвоем. Или ты можешь уйти один, но после того, как выполнишь заказ. Я заплачу, не волнуйся.

– Выполню заказ? Так рвешься в покойники?

– Нет, просто трезво смотрю на вещи. У меня нет твоей подготовки. Мой боец – это ты. Если ты не можешь больше сражаться за меня, то лучшим выходом будет убить меня. Я ведь знаю о тебе все. Твое досье в моей голове – от первой и до последней буквы. Я помню все. И с легкостью могу все рассказать. Я люблю говорить о тебе. С самим собой, правда. Но есть такие штуки как пытки. А еще – "сыворотка правды", наркотические смеси, которые применяют, чтобы смутить сознание и получить необходимую информацию. Как бы сильно я ни хотел, чтобы ты сбежал и обрел свободу, меня все равно сломают и выцарапают все эти сведения из моей головы. Дело времени и выбора средств – и только. А я не хочу, чтобы тебя поймали и – уж тем более – убили. Выбирай.

Юнхо не отводил взгляд от алой капли, медленно ползущей по шее Джеджуна.

– Только выбирай поскорее – времени мало.

– Заткнись и не мешай мне думать.

– Ты все тот же ворчун, – хмыкнул Джеджун и вздохнул, ничуть не волнуясь, что лезвие ножа из-за этого вздоха сильнее впилось в шею. Юнхо пришлось немного ослабить нажим. И он едва не порезал Джеджуна ощутимее, когда тот обозвал его таким знакомым словом.

– Зачем тебе все это понадобилось? Всего два года оставалось – и отдел нас отпустил бы.

– Ошибаешься. Отдел никогда и никого не отпускает. Ты остаешься на службе до самой смерти, просто род службы меняется. И... аналитику и его исполнителю запрещено контактировать после десятилетнего срока основной службы. Нарушение правила карается смертью.

– А тебе так сильно хотелось со мной встретиться после?

Джеджун не ответил, просто стоял и смотрел на Юнхо. Ну да, идиотский вопрос после всего, что этот придурок отмочил за последние два дня. И кто ему доверил только должность аналитика?

Аналитик, которому снесло башню от желания трахнуться со своим бойцом... Отдел не переживет такого позора, потому что этот аналитик в итоге поимел весь отдел. Красота. Сказать кому, не поверят же.

Юнхо убрал нож и принялся неторопливо одеваться. Даже не взглянул на Джеджуна, когда тот наклонился, чтобы подобрать с пола пистолет.

Через десять минут они поднимались по склону. Вряд ли их кто-то увидел в предрассветных сумерках, да и наверняка все спали в тихом городке, живущем спокойной размеренной жизнью.

Юнхо погрел двигатель и вырулил на шоссе, включил стеклоочистители, потому что снова принялся накрапывать затяжной осенний дождик.

Джеджун молчал и смотрел в окно.

– Когда мы говорили по телефону, ты был более многословным.

– Я думаю.

– О чем?

– Пытаюсь понять, почему ты решил сделать именно такой выбор.

– А, ясно. Я тоже думаю. Думаю о том, почему ты решил вдруг прыгнуть ко мне в постель.

– Может быть, потому что хотел этого?

– Это и дураку понятно. Но почему хотел?

Джеджун откинулся на спинку сиденья и обреченно закрыл глаза.

– Ты – мой идеальный боец. Но единственное, чего я никак не могу понять... Почему ты при всей своей идеальности такой тупой?

– Для равновесия? – злорадно предположил Юнхо. – Быть полностью идеальным – это скучно. Нужен изъян. Хотя бы крошечный.

– Это далеко не крошечный изъян. У тебя есть "чистые" документы? Хотя да, наверняка есть.

– Ты лучше из-за своих документов переживай. Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

– Ким Джеджун. Аналитику обычно нет нужды прятаться. Куда мы едем?

– Может быть... в Таиланд?

Юнхо потратил целую минуту на ожидание ответа, потом все-таки покосился на Джеджуна. Тот по-прежнему полулежал, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и прикрыв глаза.

И на губах его играла немного растерянная, но радостная улыбка.


End file.
